


Irritationsmoment

by CrazyBeCat



Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [9]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Music, Short, Swedish, established Mirandy implied, non-sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Another short drabble."Are you trying to tell us something?" Andy asked, knocking on Caroline's door.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736062
Kudos: 34





	Irritationsmoment

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Irritationsmoment by Fronda.  
> It's a song in Swedish.  
> About being annoying. lol.

"Are you trying to tell us something?" Andy asked, knocking on Caroline's door.

"What?" Caroline asked, pausing the music she was playing.

"This song is about being annoying and irritating to people. Which, listening to this song on repeat is starting to do."

"It's a good song."

Andy took a deep breath. "Sure, when you listen to it once, or twice. But, Caroline, it's been on repeat for over an hour. Jag bara irriterar folk*, that's starting to really hold some weight. Please, listen to something else. Listen to a playlist, so lots of songs get a chance to be heard, and the rest of the people in the house can enjoy it. You can also put headphones in, if you really want to listen to a dude sing about making people wait for the bathroom when there are open stalls, and annoying his neighbors, and stapling paper wrong, and pressing all the elevator floor buttons on a full elevator, and-"

'Okay, sorry. I'll listen to something else."

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> *means "I just annoy people"  
> it's from the lyrics of the song:  
> Jag bara irriterar, irriterar, irriterar folk.


End file.
